


You Can't Possibly Like Me!

by catnipAddict



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipAddict/pseuds/catnipAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made this as a joke for my friend, and was very disturbed while writing it xD This is not a sincere fanfiction, it is making fun of fanfictions. Hope you enjoy how disturbing it was to write something like this for a guy friend. #FORTHELAWLS</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Possibly Like Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That one guy named Joe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+one+guy+named+Joe).



I was walking around school one day, to meet my friend Shulk. Well, ok. Friend is not very true. He was my crush. When I saw him in the classroom, I was so excited (And distracted) that I fell right on my face! 

"Carolyn, are you ok?!" He said, worried. He reached out his hand to help me up. 

"Ehehe, I'm fine." I took his hand. When he pulled me up, we were so close to each other. I tried to back up, but he pulled me back. 

"Carolyn... I have to tell you something." As I stared at him, I swear my heart was beating inhumanly fast. 

"W-what...?" I asked, blushing a bit. Then, he pushed me against the door, and after locking it, he kissed me. I was so startled, and so happy. As he pulled away, he simply said, 

"I love you." as the thoughts swirled around in my head, he started taking my shirt off. 

"I... Uh... Should we..." He put a finger to my lips. I didn't resist as he pulled off my small bra. He took off his shirt as well. Soon enough, we were both undressed. He started kissing me right away. We both leaned into the kiss. He began to grab me and I started to get scared. 

"It's ok Carolyn, I'll be gentle." Shulk said, calming me down a bit. He sat on the desk, and I looked at his penis. 

"I-I-I-I... W-we shouldn't, I—" He kissed me again. I was so scared and confused, but I was happy. He picked me up, and slowly lowered me onto his dick. 

All I remember after that was how much it hurt, but it still felt so good. Once he finished, we went over to my house to play video games. I still love him, and I will never forget that day.


End file.
